CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: # in Alphabetical Order: #101 Dalmatians (1961) #101 Dalmatians (1996) #101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) #101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) #102 Dalmatians (2000) #The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo (1985) #20,000 Leagues Under The Sea (1954) #The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army (1979) #The 3 Wise Men (2003) #3-2-1 Penguins! (2007) #9 (2005) #6teen (2004) #64 Zoo Lane (2000) A in Alphabetical Order: #A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) #Abby in Wonderland (2008) #Abominable Christmas (2012) #Adventures in Dinosaur City (1991) #Adventures of Bailey: A Night in Cowtown (2013) #Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) #Adventures of Bailey: The Lost Puppy (2010) #The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) #Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) #The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) #The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) #The Adventures of Tintin (1991) #The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) #Adventure Time (2010) #The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) #The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) #The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) #Air Buddies (2006) #Aladdin (1992) #Aladdin (1994) #Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #ALF: The Animated Series (1987) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Alice in Wonderland (1999) #Alice in Wonderland (2010) #Alien (1979) #Aliens (1986) #Alien 3 (1992) #Alien: Resurrection (1997) #Alien vs. Predator (2004) #Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) #All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) #All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) #An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) #All Monsters Attack (1969) #The All-New Popeye Hour (1978) #The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) #Alpha and Omega (2010) #Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) #Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) #Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2011) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2009) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) #The Amazing World of Gumball (1998) #An American Tail (1986) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) #An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) #Anastasia (1997) #Andro Super Warriors (1983) #Angelina Ballerina (2002) #Animal Farm (1999) #Animalia (2007) #Animalympics (1980) #Animaniacs (1993) #Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) #Annabelle's Wish (1997) #The Ant Bully (2006) #Antz (1998) #The Aristocats (1970) #Arthur (1996) #Arthur and the Invisibles (2007) #Arthur and the Revenge of Maltarzard (2011) #Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2011) #Arthur Christmas (2011) #Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) #Atlantis ll: Milo's Return (2003) #Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) #Avatar (2009) #Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) #The Avengers (2012) #Avengers Assemble (2013) #The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) #Aaahhh!!! Real Monsters (1994) #A Fox's Tale (2008) #Animals United (2010) #Astro Boy (2009) #Alice in Wonderland (1995) #A Troll in Central Park (1994) #Anahit (2014) #Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2010) #Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) #Arthur and the Great Adventure (2009) #Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000) #All Hail King Juilen (2014) #Adam (1991) #The Adventures of Andre' and Wally B. (1984) #A Single Life (2014) #Around the World with Willy Fog (1981) #The Animals of Farthing Wood (1993) #The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) #Allegra's Window (1994) #Adventures of the Little Koala (1987) #Archibald the Koala (1998) #Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) #Air Bud (1997) #Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) #Air Bud: World Pup (2001) #Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch (2002) #Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) #Animal Farm (1954) #Agent F.O.X. (2014) #Albert (2015) #AquaTales (2012) #Ava & Lala (2014) #Axel: The Biggest Little Hero (2014) #The Adventures of Blinkly Bill (1993) #The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (1970) #The Adventures of Pepero (1975) #Atomic Betty (2004) #As Told by Ginger (2000) #American Dragon: Jake Long (2005) #The Addams Family (1973) #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) #The Adventures of Don Coyote (1947) #The Adventures of Gulliver (1968) #Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990) #Andre (1994) #Animal Crackers (2016) #Angry Birds (2016) #Adventure Planet (2014) #The Aviators (2015) #Astro Boy (1969) #Astro Boy (2003) #American Dad (2005) #Akuma-kun (1989) B in Alphabetical Order: #Babar (1989) #Babar (2000) #Babar and Father Christmas (1986) #Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011) #Babar: King of the Elephants (2000) #Babar: The Movie (1989) #Babe (1995) #Babe: Pig in the City (1998) #Babes in Toyland (1997) #The Baby Huey Show (1994) #Baby Looney Tunes (2002) #Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) #Back at the Barnyard (2007) #Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991) #Back to the Future (1985) #Back to the Future Part ll (1989) #Back to the Future Part lll (1990) #Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) #Balto (1995) #Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) #Balto lll: Wings of Change (2005) #Bambi (1942) #Bambi ll (2006) #Barney & Friends (1992) #Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988) #Barney Bear (1939) #Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo! (2001) #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) #Bartok the Magnificent (1999) #Batfink (1966) #The Batman (2004) #Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) #Batman Beyond (1999) #Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) #Batman: The Brave and the Told (2008) #The Batman vs. Dracula (2005) #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) #Batman: The Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) #Batman: The Animated Series (1992) #Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder (1968) #Battle in Outer Space (1959) #Battletoads (1992) #Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) #Bee Movie (2007) #Ben 10 (2005) #Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) #Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) #Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) #Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) #Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) #Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) #Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) #Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) #Benji the Hunted (1987) #The Berenstain Bears (1985) #The Berenstain Bears (2003) #The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree (1979) #Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) #Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) #Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! (2012) #Beware the Batman (2013) #Big Bird in China (1983) #Big Bird in Japan (1989) #Big Hero 6 (2014) #Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) #Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) #Bio Planet Woo (2006) #Birdman (1967) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #Blinkly Bill (1992) #Blue's Clues (1996) #The Blue Elephant (2008) #Bob the Builder (1998) #Bolt (2008) #Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) #Bonkers (1993) #Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) #The Book of Pooh (2001) #The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) #Brave (2012) #The Brave Little Toaster (1987) #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) #Brother Bear (2003) #Brother Bear 2 (2006) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) #Bugs Bunny (1940) #Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court (1978) #Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) #The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980) #The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) #Bugs Bunny's Third Movie - 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) #Bobby's World (1990) #Breadwinners (2014) #Boohbah (2004) #Bug Bites: An Ant's Life (1998) #Beauty and the Beast (1992) #Bunyan and Babe (2016) #Black Beauty (1995) #Boonie Bears: Homeward Journey (2013) #Boonie Bears to the Rescue (2014) #BURN-E (2008) #The Blue Umbrella (2013) #Boundin' (2003) #B.O.B.'s Big Break (2009) #Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) #Back to School with Franklin (2003) #Boohbah (2003) #Brum (1991) #The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993) #BraveStarr (1987) #Bananaman (1983) #Blue's Room (2004) #Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014) #The Backyardigans (2004) #Back to the Sea (2012) #Bull Brothers (2015) #Bold Eagles (2014) #Boo, Zino & the Snurks (2004) #Beyond Beyond (2014) #Batman Unlimited: Animal Instints (2015) #The Boy Who Wanted to Be a Bear (2002) #Bumpety Boo (1985) #Bibi et Genevieve (1988) #Belle and Sebastian (1981) #Bump in the Night (1994) #Bananas in Pyjamas (1992) #Bebe's Kids (1992) #Bilal (2015) #Being Ian (2004) #The Brak Show (2004) #Beethoven (1992) #Beethoven's 2nd (1993) #Beethoven's 3rd (2000) #Beethoven's 4th (2001) #Beethoven's 5th (2003) #Beethoven's Big Break (2008) #Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) #Beetlejuice (1988) #Beetlejuice (1989) #Beetlejuice (1994) #Beethoven (1994) #Best Ed (2008) #Bob's Burgers (2011) #Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) #Back to the Jurassic (2015) #Bleach (2004) #Beyblade (2001) C in Alphabetical Order: #Camp Lazlo (2005) #Captain America: The First Avengers (2011) #Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) #Captain Caveman (1980) #Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels (1977) #Care Bears (1985) #The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987) #Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine (1984) #Care Bears Big Wish Movie (2005) #Care Bears Family (1986) #Care Bears in the Land Without Feelinfs (1983) #The Care Bears Movie (1985) #Care Bears Movie ll: A New Generation (1986) #Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (1988) #Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (2007) #Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) #Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! (2007) #Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) #Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012) #Cars (2006) #Cars 2 (2011) #Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) #Casper (1995) #Casper and the Angels (1979) #Casper, the Friendly Ghost (1950) #Casper's First Christmas (1979) #Casper Meets Wendy (1998) #Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) #Casper's Scare School (2006) #Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) #Cat City (1986) #Catcher: Cat City 2 (2007) #The Cat in the Hat (1971) #The Cat in the Hat (2003) #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That (2010) #The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) #CatDog (1998) #Cats & Dogs (2001) #Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) #Cats Don't Dance (1997) #Catscratch (2005) #Cattanooga Cats (1969) #CB Bears (1977) #Charlotte's Web (1973) #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) #Charlotte's Web (2006) #Chicken Little (2005) #Chicken Run (2000) #Chilly Willy (1953) #Chip 'n' Dale (1943) #Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989) #The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) #A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) #A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) #A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) #Chowder (2007) #Christmas Comes to Pac-Land (1982) #Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1978) #The Christmas Raccoons (1980) #The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, & the Wardrobe (1979) #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardroble (2005) #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) #Cinderella (1950) #Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True (2002) #Cinderella lll: A Twist in Time (2007) #Class of 3000 (2006) #Class of the Titans (2006) #Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) #Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988) #Clifford's Puppy Days (2003) #Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meaballs (2009) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meaballs 2 (2013) #Cloverfield (2008) #Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) #Codename: Kids Next Door The Movie: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) #Count Duckula (1989) #The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (1998) #Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) #Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse (1960) #Cow and Chicken (1997) #Crazy Claws (1981) #Critters (1986) #Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) #Critters 3 (1991) #Critters 4 (1992) #The Croods (2013) #Cujo (1983) #Curious George: The Series (2006) #Curious George (2006) #Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2010) #Curious George Swings Into Spring (2013) #Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) #Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) #Coraline (2009) #Car's Life 2 (2011) #Chop Kick Panda (2011) #Cinderella (1994) #Camelot (1998) #Christmas Is Here Again (2007) #Creature Comforts (1989) #Creature Comforts (2003) #Cars Toons (2008) #Cars Toons (2009) #Cars Toons (2010) #Cars Toons (2011) #The Country Bears (2002) #Chugginton (2008) #Charlie and Lola (2005) #Cyberchase (2002) #The Chubbchubbs! (2002) #The Clangers (1969) #Cro (1993) #Cyberworld (2000) #C.O.P.S. (1988) #Cinderella 3D (2012) #The Clockwork Girl (2014) #Camelot (1998) #Captain of the Forest (1988) #Cococinel (1992) #Corduroy (2000) #Cool World (1992) #Chalk Zone (2002) #Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976) #The Critic (1994) #Camp Candy (1989) #Captiol Critters (1992) #Clue Club (1976) #Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) #Castle in the Sky (1986) #The Cat Returns (2002) #Cutie Honey Flash (1997) D in Alphabetical Order: #Daffy Duck (1937) #Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) #Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island (1983) #Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) #Danger Rangers (2005) #Danger Mouse (1984) #Danny Phantom (2004) #Daigoro vs. Goliath (1972) #Darkwing Duck (1991) #Dastardly & Muttley In Thier Flying Machines (1969) #David Copperfield (1993) #Denkou Choujin Cridman (1993) #Denver the Last Dinosaur (1988) #Despicable Me (2010) #Despicable Me 2 (2013) #Destroy All Monsters (1968) #Dexter's Laboratory (1996) #Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) #Dink the Little Dinosaur (1989) #Dinosaurs (1991) #Dinosaur (2000) #Dinosaur Corps Koseidon (1978) #Dinosaur Expedition Team Bornfree (1976) #Dinosaur War Izenborg (1977) #Dinosaur Island (2002) #Dinotopia (2002) #Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) #Disney's House of Mouse (2001) #Disney Princess Enchanted Tale: Follow Your Dreams (2007) #Doogal (2006) #Donald Duck (1937) #Donkey Kong Country (1998) #Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular! (2013) #Dora the Explorer (2000) #Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) #Dragon's Lair (1984) #Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012) #Droopy (1943) #Droopy, Master Detective (1993) #Duck Dodgers (2003) #DuckTales (1987) #DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) #Dumbo (1941) #Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976) #Donkey Xote (2007) #Dino Tale (2012) #Dragon Hunters (2008) #Dragon Tales (1999) #The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer (2009) #Dwegons and Leprechauns (2014) #Delhi Safari (2012) #Dug's Special Mission (2009) #Day & Night (2010) #DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012) #Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular (2010) #Doctor Snuggles (1979) #Doggie Daycare (2007) #Doc McStuffins (2012) #Disney's American Legneds (2001) #Dragons ll: The Metal Ages (2005) #Dungeons & Dragons (1983) #Dragon Guardians (2013) #Delgo (2008) #Dawgtown (2016) #Dragon (2004) #Dragons: Fire and Ice (2004) #Dick Figures: The Movie (2013) #Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spactime Odyssey (2004) #Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds (1981) #Dorameon: Nobita and the Winged Braves (2001) #Dog City (1992) #Detentionaire (2011) #The Deputy Dawg Show (1959) #Delvin (1974) #Doki (2014) #Doug (1991) #Dragonworld (1994) #Dogma (1999) #Deadly Friend (1986) #Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure (2009) #Dr. Slump (1981) #Dragon Ball (1986) #Dragon Ball Z (1996) #Doraemon (1979) #Digimon (1999) #Dororon Enma-kun (1973) #Dororon Enma-kun (2011) #Dr. Slump (1997) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hello! Wonder lsland (1981) #Dr. Slump: "Hoyoyo!" Space Adventure (1982) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! Great Round-the-World Race (1983) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! The Treasure of Nanaba Castle (1984) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! Dream Capital Mecha Police (1985) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Clear Skies Over Penguin Village (1993) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! From Penguin Village with Love (1993) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo!! Fikkiw the Rescued Shark... (1994) #Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha!! Trembling Heart of the Summer (1994) #Dr. Slump: Arale's Surprise (1999) #Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan (2007) #Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) #Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (1996) #Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (2011) #Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) #Dragon Ball GT (1996) #Dragon Ball Kai (2009) E in Alphabetical Order: #Earthworm Jim (1995) #The Easter Chipmunk (1995) #Ed, Edd 'n Eddy (1999) #E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) #El Cid: The Legend (2003) #Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) #The Emperor's New Groove (2000) #The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) #The Emperor's New School (2006) #Enchanted (2007) #Epic (2013) #Eragon (2006) #Evil Con Carne (2003) #El raton Perez (2006) #El chavo animado (2006) #El Americano: The Movie (2015) #Escape From Planet Earth (2013) #Elliot Moose (2000) #The Elm-Chanted Forest (1986) #The Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) #Eureeka's Castle (1989) #Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) #Everyone's Hero (2006) #The Embryo Who Came in from the Cold (2015) #Eight Crazy Nights (2002) #Explorers (1985) #Eek! The Cat (1992) #Ed Grimley (1988) #Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) F in Alphabetical Order: #The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1964) #Fantasia (1940) #Fantastia 2000 (1999) #Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) #The Fearless Four (1997) #Felidae (1994) #Felix the Cat (1958) #Felix the Cat Saves Christmas (2004) #Felix the Cat: The Movie (1988) #FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) #FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) #Field Trip Starring Inspector Gadget (1996) #Fievel's American Tails (1992) #Finding Nemo (2003) #Fireman (1973) #Five Children and It (2004) #The Flight of Dragons (1986) #The Flintstones (1960) #The Flintstones (1994) #The Flight Before Christmas (2008) #A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) #The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) #Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) #I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) #Disney's Fluppy Dogs (1986) #Flushed Away (2006) #Follow That Bird (1985) #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (2008) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) #Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) #Frankenweenie (2012) #Freakazoid! (1995) #Free Willy (1994) #Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) #Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) #Free Willy 4: Escape from Pirate's Cove (2010) #Frozen (2013) #Fun and Fancy Free (1947) #Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009) #The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) #Freddy Frogface (2011) #Foodfight! (2012) #The Frog Prince (2009) #Fly Me To The Moon (2008) #Free Birds (2010) #Frozen Fever (2015) #Finding Dory (2015) #For the Birds (2000) #First Flight (2006) #Franklin (1997) #Franklin and Friends (2011) #Franklin's Magic Christmas (2001) #Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie (2000) #Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure (2000) #Feast (2014) #The Fantastic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore (2011) #The Fresh Beat Band (2009) #Fifi and the Flowertrots (2005) #Free Jimmy (2006) #Fire and Ice (2015) #Frozen in Time (2014) #Freddie as F.R.O.7. (1992) #French Roast (2008) #The Flight of Dragons (1982) #Future Boy Conan (1978) #Fun Factory (1985) #Firehouse Dog (2007) #The Fantastic Adventures of Unico (1981) #A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) #A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) #A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) #Funnybones (1992) #Fantastic Four (1994) #Family Dog (1993) #Futz! (2007) #Frankenstein, Jr. and the Impossibles (1966) #The Funky Phantom (1971) #Fish Police (1992) #From Up on Poppy Hill (2011) #Futari wa Pretty Cure (2004) #Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (2005) #Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (2006) #Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009) G in Alphabetical Order: #G.I. Joe (1985) #G.I. Joe (1989) #G.I. Joe Extreme (1995) #G.I. Joe: Operation HISS (2010) #G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) #G.I. Joe Resolute (2009) #G.I. Joe Sigma Six (2005) #G-Force (2009) #Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001) #Gadget Boy and Heather (1995) #Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) #Garfield and Friends (1988) #A Garfield Christmas (1987) #Garfield Gets a Life (1991) #Garfield Goes Hollywood (1987) #Garfield in Paradise (1986) #Garfield in the Rough (1984) #Garfield on the Town (1983) #The Garfield Show (2009) #Garfield's Babies and Bullets (1989) #Garfield's Feline Fantasies (1990) #Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) #Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) #Here Comes Garfield (1982) #Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) #Garfield: The Movie (2004) #Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) #Garfield Gets Real (2007) #Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) #Garfield's Pet Force (2009) #Gay Purr-ee (1962) #Generator Rex (2010) #George and Junior (1946) #George of the Jungle (1967) #George of the Jungle (1997) #George of the Jungle 2 (2003) #George of the Jungle (2007) #Geronimo Stilton (2009) #Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) #Ghostbusters (1984) #Ghostbusters ll (1989) #Go Hugo Go (2005) #Godzilla (1998) #Godzilla (1954) #Godzilla (1978) #Godzilla (2014) #Godzilla (1985) #Godzilla 2000 (1999) #Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2002) #Godzilla Raids Again (1955) #Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989) #Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (1995) #Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) #Godzilla vs. Hedorah (1971) #Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) #Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) #Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla ll (1993) #Godizlla vs. Megaguirus (2000) #Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) #Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992) #Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (1994) #Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster (1966) #Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) #Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) #Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) #Godzilla: The Series (1998) #Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (2003) #The Golden Compass (2007) #The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) #Goofy (1930) #A Goofy Movie (1995) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) #Disney's Goof Troop (1992) #Goof Troop Christmas (1992) #Gorath (1962) #The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) #The Great Mouse Detective (1986) #Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) #Gremlins (1984) #Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) #Grim & Evil (2001) #The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) #The Grim Adventures of KND (2007) #The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) #Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) #The Great Bear (2011) #Goat Story (2008) #Gaturro (2010) #Gnomeo & Juilet (2011) #Goat Story 2 (2012) #George and A.J. (2009) #Gift of the Night Furry (2011) #Geri's Game (1997) #Gaspard and Lisa (2010) #Galaxy High School (1986) #Ghostbusters (1984) #Ghostbusters ll (1989) #Ghostbusters lll (1998) #Gullah Gullah Island (1994) #Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer (2000) #Gnomes & Trolls 2 (2015) #Get a Horse! (2013) #Gone Nutty (2003) #Guess with Jess (2013) #Gumby: The Movie (1995) #The Gumby Show (1956) #Gadget Boy (1995) #Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973) #The Goode Family (2009) #Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) #Gravedale High (1990) #Go Go Gophers (1966) #Grave of the Fireflies (1988) #The Gingerdead Man (2005) #Gladiators of Rome (2012) #The Good Dinosaur (2015) #GeGeGe no Kitaro (1968) #GeGeGe no Kitaro (1971) #GeGeGe no Kitaro (1985) #GeGeGe no Kitaro (1996) #GeGeGe no Kitaro (2007) #Ghost Sweeper Mikami (1993) H in Alphabetical Order: #Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) #Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) #Happily Ever After (1993) #Happily Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) #Happy Feet (2006) #Happy Feet Two (2011) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 (2010) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 (2011) #Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (2009) #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) #Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2000) #Heathcliff (1980) #Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats (1984) #Heathcliff: The Movie (1986) #Heisei Ultra Seven (1994) #Hello Kitty and Friends (1993) #Hello Kitty's Animation Theater (2000) #Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) #Hello Kitty's Paradise (1999) #Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) #Help! I'm a Fish (2000) #Hercules (1997) #Hercules (1998) #Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) #The Herculoids (1981) #The Herculoids (1967) #Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) #Here's to You, Mickey Mouse (1988) #Herman and Katnip (1952)Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) #Heyyy, It's The King (1977) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004) #The Hillbilly Bears (1965) #Histeria! (1998) #The Hobbit (1977) #The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) #The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies (2014) #The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) #Hocus Pocus (1993) #Hokey Wolf (1960) #Home Alone (1990) #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) #Home Alone 3 (1997) #Home Alone 4 (2002) #Home Alone: The Holiday Heist (2012) #Home on the Range (2004) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) #Homeward Bound ll: Lost in San Francisco (1996) #Hong Kong Phooey (1974) #Hoodwinked! (2005) #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) #Hop (2011) #Horton Hears a Who! (1970) #Horton Hears a Who! (2008) #Hotel Transylvania (2012) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2002) #How to Train Your Dragon (2010) #How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) #Hugo the Movie Star (2005) #Hulk And The Agents Of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame ll (2002) #Howl's Moving Castle (2006) #Home (2015) #Heidi (1995) #Happily Ever After (1990) #The Hero of Color City (2014) #The Halloween Tree (1993) #Henry & Me (2014)Hammy's Boomerang Adventure (2006) #Hermie and Friends: Hermie: A Common Caterpillar (2003) #Hermie and Friends: Flo the Lyin' Fly (2004) #Hermie and Friends: Webster the Scaredy Spider (2004) #Hermie and Friends: Buzby, the Misbehaving Bee (2005) #Hermie and Friends: A Fruitcake Christmas (2005) #Hermie and Friends: Stanley the Stinkbug Goes to Camp (2006) #Hermie and Friends: To Share or Nut to Share (2006) #Hermie and Friends: Milo: The Mantis Who Wouldn't Pray (2007) #Hermie and Friends: Buzby and the Grumble Bees (2007) #Hermie and Friends: Hailey and Bailey's Silly Fight (2007) #Hermie and Friends: Hermie and the High Seas (2008) #Hermie and Friends: Skeeter and the Mystery of the Lost Mosquito Treasure (2009) #Hermie and Friends: The Flo Shows Creates a Buzz (2009) #Hermie and Friends: Antonio Meets His Match (2010) #Hermie and Friends: Who's in Charge Anyway? (2010) #Happy Tree Friends (2006) #Henry Hugglemonster (2013) #Higglytown Heroes (2004) #Harold and the Purple Crayon (2001) #The Hunchedback Horse (1947) #Head Over Heels (2012) #Handy Manny (2006) #How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) #How the Toys Saved Christmas (1996) #Hell & Back (2015) #Hello! Sandybell (1981) #Hello! Lady Lin (1988) #Hugo the Hippo (1975) #Hamtaro (2002) #The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012) #Heathcliff & Dingbat Show (1980) #Heartcatch Pretty Cure (2010) I in Alphabetical Order: #I Am Weasel (1997) #I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (1984) #Ice Age (2002) #Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) #Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) #Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) #The Incredibles (2004) #The Incredible Hulk (1978) #The Incredible Hulk (1982) #The Incredible Hulk (1996) #Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) #Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) #Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) #Inspector Gadget (1983) #Inspector Gadget (1999) #Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) #Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) #Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) #Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) #Invasion of Astro-Monster (1965) #The Iron Giant (1999) #Iron King (1972) #Iron Man (1994) #Iron Man (2008) #Iron Man 2 (2010) #Iron Man 3 (2013) #Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2009) #Iron Man: Extremis (2010) #Impy's Wonderland (2008) #Imaginum (2005) #Impy's Island (2006) #Inside Out (2015) #Ivan the Incredible (2012) #Igor (2008) #In Search of the Titantic (2004) #Imagination Movers (2008) #Instant Mom (2013) #The Incredible Mr. Limpet (1964) #Inch High, Private Eye (1973) #Incredible Crew (2012) J in Alphabetical Order: #Jabberjaw (1976) #Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) #Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011) #Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) #James and the Giant Peach (1996) #Jana of the Jungle (1978) #JBVO (2000) #The Jetsons (1962) #The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) #Jetsons: The Movie (1990) #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) #The Jimmy Timmy Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) #John Carter (2012) #Johnny Bravo (1997) #Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2012) #Johnny Test (2005) #JoJo's Circus (2003) #Jonny Quest (1964) #Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) #Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) #Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) #Josie & The Pussycats (1970) #Josie & the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) #Jumanji (1995) #Jumanji: The Animated Series (1996) #Jumborg Ace (1973) #Jumborg Ace & Giant (1974) #The Jungle Book (1967) #The Jungle Book 2 (2003) #Jungle Cubs (1996) #Jurassic Park (1993) #Jurassic Park lll (2001) #Justice League (2001) #Justice League Unlimited (2004) #Jonah: A VeggieTales Move (2002) #Jurassic World (2015) #Justin and the Knights of Valour (2013) #Jock the Hero Dog (2011) #The Jungle Bunch: The Movie (2011) #Jaws (1975) #Jaws 2 (1978) #Jaws 3-D (1983) #Jaws: The Revenge (1983) #Jack-Jack Attack (2005) #Johnny and the Sprites (2005) #Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors (1985) #Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001) #Jack's Big Music Show (2004) #Julius Jr. (2013) #Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) #Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) #Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) #JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) #Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) #Jungle Shuffle (2014) #The Jungle Creature: Hugo (1993) #A Journey Through Fairyland (1985) #The Jungle Book: The Adventures of Mowgli (1989) #The Jackson 5ive (1971) #Jack Frost (1998) #Jack Frost (1997) #Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (2000) #The Jungle Book (2016) #The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1988) K in Alphabetical Order: #Kaiju Booska (1966) #Kangaroo Jack (2003) #Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.! (2004) #Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) #Kumba (2014) #Kid vs. Kat (2008) #Kim Possible (2002) #Kim Possible: So The Drama (2005) #Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) #The King and I (1999) #The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) #The Kingdom Chums: Original Top Ten (1990) #King Kong Escapes (1967) #King Kong Show (1966) #King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) #Kipper (1997) #Kissyfur (1985) #A Kitty Bobo Show (2001) #Klondike Kat (1966) #Kong: The Animated Series (2000) #Krypto the Superdog (2005) #Kung Fu Panda (2008) #Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) #Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010) #Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) #King of the Hill (1997) #King Kong (1976) #King Kong (2005) #Knick Knack (1989) #Kooky (2010) #Killer Bean Forever (2009) #Knight Rusty (2014) #Kirikou and the Wild Beasts (2005) #The King and the Mockingbird (1980) #Khan Klujay (2006) #Kujira no Josephina (1979) #Katie and Orbie (1995) #King Leondard and His Short Subjects (1960) #Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) #Kinnikuman (1983) #Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (1991) #Kinnikuman Nisei (2002) #Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) #Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) L in Alphabetical Order: #Lady and the Tramp (1955) #Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure (2001) #Laff-A-Lympics (1977) #The Land Before Time (1988) #The Land Before Time (2007) #The Land Before Time ll: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) #The Land Before Time lll: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) #The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) #The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) #The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) #The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) #The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) #The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water (2002) #The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) #The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) #The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) #The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) #The Last Dinosaur (1977) #The Last Unicorn (1985) #Latitude Zero (1969) #LazyTown (2004) #League of Super Evil (2009) #The Legend of Korra (2012) #The Legend of Zelda (1989) #Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) #Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) #The Legend of Tarzan (2001) #The Legends of Treasure Island (1993) #Legion of Superheroes (2006) #Lego Atlantis (2010) #Lego Hero Factory (2010) #Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) #The LEGO Movie (2014) #Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011) #Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out (2012) #Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) #Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) #Leroy & Stitch (2006) #The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) #Lilo & Stitch (2002) #Lilo & Stitch (2003) #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) #The Lion King (1994) #The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) #The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) #Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure (2012) #Little Einstens (2005) #The Little Engine That Could (1991) #The Little Mermaid (1989) #The Little Mermaid (1992) #The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) #Little Muppet Monsters (1985) #Littlest Pet Shop (1995) #Littlest Pet Shop (2012) #Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) #Loonatics Unleashed (2005) #The Looney Tunes Show (2011) #Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) #Looney Tunes: Reality Check (2003) #Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction (2003) #The Lorax (1972) #The Lorax (2012) #The Lord of the Rings (1978) #The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) #The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) #Lulu Caty (2009) #Little Bear (1995) #The Litte Bear Movie (2001) #The Legend of the Titantic (1999) #Legend of Kung Fu Rabbit (2011) #Lost Case (2018) #La leyenda de la llorona (2011) #La leyenda de las momias de Guanajuato (2014) #Level Up (2014) #Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) #Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) #Life's a Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted (2012) #The Living Forest (2001) #The Legend of Srila (2013) #The Little Fox (1981) #Legend of the Bonenapper Dragon (2010) #La Luna (2011) #The Legend of Mor'du (2012) #Lifted (2006) #Luxo Jr. (1986) #Lava (2014) #Lego City (2011) #Lego City (2014) #The Lion of Judah (2011) #Life with Boys (2011) #Leafie, A Hen into the Wild (2011) #LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures: Leggo My Ego (2002) #LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures: The Angry Eyebrows (2002) #LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures: The Yodelnapper (2002) #LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures: The Good, The Bad, and the Eggly (2002) #The Littl' Bits (1980) #Little Bill (1999) #Laloopsy (2013) #Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick (2008) #Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (2009) #Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (2015) #Lego Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) #The Little Penguin: Pororo's Racing Adventure (2013) #Laura's Star (2005) #The Little Polar Bear (2001) #The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (2005) #The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2003) #The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2002) #The Little Prince (2015) #The Littlest Angel (2011) #The Littlest Angel (1997) #The Littlest Angel's Easter (1998) #Legend of the Sea (2007) #The Last Unicorn (1982) #The Looney, Looney, Looney, Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) #Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) #Larva (2015) #Leprechaun (1993) #Leprechaun 2 (1994) #Leprechaun 3 (1995) #Lassie (1994) M in Alphabetical Order: #Madagascar (2005) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) #Madeline (1993) #Madeline (1989) #Madeline and the Bad Hat (1991) #Madeline and the Gypsies (1991) #Madeline in London (1991) #Madeline's Christmas (1990) #Madeline's Rescue (1990) #Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) #Madeline: My Fair Madeline (2002) #Madly Madagascar (2013) #Magilla Gorilla (1963) #Make Mine Music (1946) #Maleficent (2014) #The Man Called Flintstone (1966) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #Marmaduke (2010) #The Marmaduke Show (1981) #Marsupilami (1993) #Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (2014) #The Marvel Super Heroes (1966) #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) #Mary Poppins (1964) #The Mask: The Animated Series (1995) #Matango (1963) #Megamind (2010) #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy (2009) #Melody Time (1948) #Merry Madagascar (2009) #Mickey Mouse (1929) #Mickey Mouse Club (1955) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) #Mickey Mouse Works (1999) #Mickey's 60th Birthday (1988) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) #Mickey, Donald, Goofy in The Three Musketeers (2004) #Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series (1996) #Mighty Jack (1968) #Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase (1982) #Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) #The Milky Way (1940) #Minnie's Bow-Toons (2011) #Mirrorman (1971) #Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) #Monster High (2010) #Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) #Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) #Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) #Monster House (2006) #Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) #Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) #Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins From Outer Space (2009) #Monsters, Inc. (2001) #Monsters Univeristy (2013) #Mothra (1961) #Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) #Mowgli's Brothers (1976) #Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2002) #Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Mulan (1998) #Mulan ll (2005) #The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) #Muppet Babies (1984) #The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) #Muppet Classic Theater (1994) #A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) #The Muppet Movie (1979) #The Great Muppet Caper (1981) #The Muppet Show (1976) #The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) #Muppet Treasure Island (1996) #The Muppets (2011) #The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) #A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) #Muppets From Space (1999) #The Muppets Go Hollywood (1979) #Muppets Most Wanted (2014) #The Muppets Musicians of Bremen (1972) #The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) #Muppets Tonight (1996) #The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) #The Muppets Valentine Show (1974) #The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) #My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) #My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005) #My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) #My Little Pony (1986) #My Little Pony Tales (1992) #My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) #My Little Pony Live: The World's Biggest Tea Party (2008) #My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) #My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) #My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) #My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds (2004) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) #My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina (1985) #My Little Pony: Friends Are Never Far Away (2005) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) #My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Special Day (2008) #My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle (1984) #My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) #My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) #My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) #The Mysterians (1957) #The Magic Voyage (1992) #Minuscule: Valley of the Lost Ants (2013) #Moses: Egypt's Great Prince (1998) #Magic Gift of the Snowman (1995) #The Missing Lynx (2008) #Mars Needs Moms (2011) #Meet the Robinsons (2007) #Maya the Bee Movie (2014) #Mr. Magoo (1949) #The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper (2005) #Megamind: The Button of Doom (2011) #Mater and the Ghostlight (2006) #Mike's New Car (2002) #Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) #Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000) #Max & Ruby (2002) #Mike the Knight (2011) #Mr. Hublot (2013) #Mr. Benn (1971) #Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995) #Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004) #Mars Attack! (1996) #The Magic Riddle (1991) #Mummy, I'm A Zombie (2014) #My Friend Bernard (2012) #Mia and the Magoo (2008) #Mr. Bug Goes to Town (1941) #The Mighty Kong (1998) #Maple Town (1986) #Mimu Iro Iron Yume no Tabi (1983) #Mrs. Pepper Pot (1983) #Mr. Hiccup (1983) #Mucha Lucha! (2002) #Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Malefico (2005) #Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000) #My Friend Rabbit (2007) #The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) #Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) #My Dad the Rock Star (2003) #Mister T (1983) #Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1967) #A Mouse Tale (2015) #Minions (2015) #My Neighbor Tororo (1988) #My Neighbors the Yamadas (1999) #Mystical Adventure (1988) #Magical Taruruto-kun (1990) #Motto! Ojamajo Doremi (2001) #My Melody no Akazukin (1994) N in Alphabetical Order: #Napoleon (1996) #Neo Ultra Q (2013) #Neverending Story (1984) #The Neverending Story (1995) #The Neverending Story ll: The Next Chapter (1991) #The Neverending Story lll (1996) #The New Adventures of Batman (1977) #The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) #The New Adventures of Superman (1966) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) #The New Batman Adventures (1997) #The New Casper Cartoon Show (1963) #The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1972) #The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) #The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) #Night at the Museum (2006) #Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) #Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) #Noveltoons (1943) #The Nut Job (2014) #The Nutcracker Prince (1990) #Norm of the North (2016) #The Nutcracker (2010) #The Nutcracker and the Mouseking (2004) #Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) #The Naughty List (2013) #Night of the Living Carrots (2011) #Not Without My Handbag (1993) #Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007) #Noddy (1998) #The Nutty Professor (2008) #The Nutcracker Sweet (2015) #Niko: Journey to Magika (2014) #No Time For Nuts (2007) #Noozles (1984) #Nightmare Ned (1997) #Naruto (2002) #Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) #The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (1989) O in Alphabetical Order: #Oliver & Company (1988) #Oliver Twist (1974) #Once Upon a Forest (1993) #Once Upon a Time (2011) #Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (2013) #Open Season (2006) #Open Season 2 (2009) #Open Season 3 (2011) #Orca (1977) #Osmosis Jones (2001) #The Outback (2012) #Over the Hedge (2006) #Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) #Ozzy & Drix (2002) #O' Christmas Tree (1999) #Outback (2012) #Otto the Rhino (2013) #One Man Band (2005) #Out of the Box (1998) #Oobi (2003) #Oswald (2001) #Olivia (2009) #Octonauts (2010) #Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) #The Olsen Gang in Deep Trouble (2013) #Olsen Gang Gets Polished (2010) #Oraa Guzura Dado (1967) #Once Upon a Time...The Americas (1991) #Over the Garden Wall (2013) #One Piece (1999) #Only Yesterday (1991) #Ojamajo Doremi (1999) #Ojamajo Doremi # (Sharp) (2000) #Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan (2002) #Ojamajo Doremi Na-I-Sho (2004) P in Alphabetical Order: #Pac-Man (1982) #Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) #Pacific Rim (2013) #Paddington Bear (1989) #The Pagemaster (1994) #ParaNorman (2012) #Paw Paws (1985) #PB&J Otter (1998) #The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) #The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969) #Pete's Dragon (1977) #Peter Pan (1953) #Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) #Peter Potamus (1964) #Peter Rabbit (2012) #Phantom 2040 (1994) #Phantom Tollbooth (1970) #Phineas and Ferb (2007) #Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) #Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) #Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #The Pink Panther (1993) #Pink Panther and Pals (2010) #Pink Panther and Sons (1984) #Pinky & the Brain (1995) #Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998) #Pinocchio (1940) #Pippi Longstocking (1997) #Pippi Longstocking (1998) #The Pirate Fairy (2014) #Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) #Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) #Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) #Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) #The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) #Pixie & Dixie (1958) #Plague Dogs (1982) #Planes (2013) #Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) #Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) #Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) #The Plucky Duck Show (1992) #Pluto (1930) #Pocahontas (1995) #Pocahontas ll: Journey to a New World (1998) #Police Academy: The Series (1988) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) #Tigger & Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) #Popeye (1980) #Popeye and Son (1987) #Popeye Meets the Man Who Hated Laughter (1972) #Popeye the Sailor (1942) #Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Puppy (2004) #Postman Pat (1981) #Pound Puppies (1985) #Pound Puppies (1986) #Pound Puppies (2010) #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) #The Powerpuff Girls (1998) #The Powerpuff Girls (2014) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) #The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) #The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) #Predator (1987) #Predator 2 (1990) #Predators (2010) #Prehysteria! (1993) #Prehysteria! 2 (1994) #Prehysteria! 3 (1995) #Prep & Landing (2009) #The Prince and the Pauper (1990) #The Prince of Egypt (1998) #The Princess and the Frog (2009) #The Princess and the Goblin (1994) #Pucca (2006) #Puff and the Incredible Mr. Nobody (1982) #Puff the Magic Dragon (1978) #Puff the Magic Dragon in the Land of Living Lies (1979) #Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (1963) #A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) #Puss in Boots (2011) #Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) #Pingu (1986) #Pingu (2000) #Plan Bee (2007) #Primates of the Caribbean (2012) #Planet 51 (2009) #The Peanuts Movie (2015) #The Princess and the Pea (2004) #Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) #Postman Pat (1981) #Presto (2008) #Partly Cloudy (2009) #The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) #Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos (2012) #Party Central (2013) #Paulie (1998) #Pablo the Little Red Fox (1999) #Pablo the Little Red Fox (2000) #Paperman (2012) #Paddington (2014) #Pinwheel (1977) #The Puzzle Place (1994) #Pinky Dinky Doo (2005) #Play With Me Sesame (2002) #Phred on Your Head (1999) #Paw Patrol (2013) #Prep & Landing: Naughty Vs. Nice (2011) #Pokemon (1998) #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (2000) #Pokemon 3: The Movie (2001) #Pokemon: The First Movie (1999) #Purple People Eater (1988) #The Prodigy (2009) #Pup (2013) #Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009) #The Princess and the Cobbler (1993) #Peter and the Wolf (2006) #Papa Beaver's Storytime (1993) #The Plague Dogs (1992) #Pearlie (2008) #Pecola (2001) #Pixies (2015) #Pixiels (2015) #Problem Child (1993) #Pound Puppies (1993) #The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) #Precious Pupp (1965) #Pixie Hollow Games (2011) #Peanuts (2006) #Porco Rosso (1992) #Pom Poko (1994) #Ponyo (2008) #Princess Mononoke (1997) Q in Alphabetical Order: #Q*Bert (1983) #Disney's Quack Pack (1996) #Quick Draw McGraw (1959) #Quest for Camelot (1998) #Quackerz (2015) R in Alphabetical Order: #Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) #Racing Stripes (2005) #The Raccoons (1985) #The Raccoons and the Lost Star (1983) #The Raccoons on Ice (1981) #Rainbow Brite (1984) #Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) #Rango (2011) #Ratatouille (2007) #Raw Toonage (1992) #The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) #The Real Ghostbusters (1986) #Rebirth of Mothra (1996) #Rebirth of Mothra ll (1997) #Rebirth of Mothra lll (1998) #The Return of Godzilla (1984) #Disney's Recess (1997) #Recess Christmas: Miracle Of Third Street (2001) #Recess: All Growed Down (2003) #Recess: School's Out (2001) #Recess: Taking the Fith Grade (2003) #Red Hot Riding Hood (1943) #Redman (1972) #Rupert (1991) #Rupert (1997) #Redwall (1999) #Regular Show (2010) #Reluctant Dragon (1941) #The Rescuers (1977) #The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #The Return of the King (1980) #Return of the Planet of the Apes (1975) #The Return of Ultraman (1971) #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) #Rio (2011) #Rio 2 (2014) #Rise of the Guardians (2012) #Rabbids Invasion (2013) #The Road to El Dorado (2002) #Robin Hood (1973) #RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) #RoboCop: The Animated Series (1988) #Rock-A-Doodle (1991) #Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) #Rodan (1956) #Romeo & Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) #Rover Dangerfield (1991) #Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) #Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and The Island of Misift Toys (2001) #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) #Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in Juily (1979) #Rudolph's Shiny Year (1976) #Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) #Rugrats (1991) #The Rugrats Movie (1998) #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) #Rugrats Go Wild (2003) #Rugrats: All Grown Up! (2003) #Rubbadubbers (2003) #The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) #The Rooster of St-Victor (2014) #Red's Dream (1987) #Rolie Polie Olie (1998) #Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) #Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) #Rabbit and Deer (2013) #Rascal the Racoon (1977) #Rainbow (1972) #Robocar Poli (2011) #Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) #Robbie the Reindeer: Hooves of Fire (1999) #Robbie the Reindeer in Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) #Robbie the Reindeer in Close Encounters of the Herd Kind (2007) #Ribbit (2014) #Ramyana: The Epic (2010) #Ratchet and Clank (2015) #A Rat's Tale (1997) #Robot and Monster (2012) #Rocket Power (1999) #Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2007) #Rocket Monkeys (2013) #Richie Rich (1980) #The Richie Riche/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) #Roger Ramjet (1965) #The Roman Holidays (1972) #Ruffus The Dog (1998) S in Alphabetical Order: #Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) #Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) #Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) #Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) #Samurai Jack (2001) #Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) #Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012) #The Scarecrow (2000) #Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2) (1980) #Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) #Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) #Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) #Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) #Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2002) #Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) #Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) #Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) #Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) #Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) #Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights (1994) #Scooby-Doo in: Night of the Living Doo (2001) #Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) #The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) #Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) #Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) #Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) #Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) #Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) #Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) #Scooby-Doo! in Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) #Scooby Doo! in Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) #Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) #Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) #Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) #Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) #Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) #Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) #Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) #Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) #Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) #Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc. (2010) #Screwy Squirrel (1944) #The Search for Santa Paws (2010) #The Secret of Lives of Waldo Kitty (1975) #The Secret of NIMH (1982) #The Secret of NIMH ll: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) #The Secret Saturdays (2008) #Sesame Street (1969) #Sesame Street Stays Up Late! (1993) #Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006) #Shark Bait (2007) #Shark Tale (2004) #Shazzan (1967) #Sheep in the Big City (2000) #Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014) #Shinbone Alley (1971) #Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) #Shrek (2001) #Shrek 2 (2004) #Shrek the Third (2007) #Shrek the Halls (2007) #Shrek Forever After (2010) #Silly Symphony (1929) #Silver Surfer (1998) #Silverwing (2003) #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) #Sing Me a Story with Belle (1995) #Skunk Fu! (2007) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #The Smurfs (1981) #The Smurfs (2011) #The Smurfs 2 (2013) #The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) #The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) #The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) #Snagglepuss (1961) #Snooper and Blabber (1959) #Snoopy, Come Home (1972) #Snow Buddies (2008) #Snow Dogs (2002) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #Sofia the First (2013) #Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) #Sofia the First: The Floating Place (2013) #Song of the South (1946) #Son of Godzilla (1967) #Sonic Boom (2014) #Sonic Christmas Blast (1996) #Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) #Sonic Underground (1999) #Sonic X (2003) #Space Amoeba (1970) #Space Buddies (2009) #Space Ghost (1966) #Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994) #Space Jam (1996) #The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) #Spider-Man (1967) #Spider-Man (1981) #Spider-Man (1994) #Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981) #Spider-Man Unlimited (1999) #Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) #Spider-Woman (1979) #Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D. (2009) #Spike and Tyke (1957) #The Spirit of Mickey (1998) #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) #SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) #The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996) #Spooky Buddies (2011) #Squiddly Diddly (1965) #Squirrel Boy (2006) #Stitch! The Movie (2003) #Stanley (2001) #Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973) #Star Wars Rebels (2014) #Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) #Star Wars: Droids - The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO (1985) #Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) #Strawberry Shortcake (2003) #Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) #Strawberry Shortcake In Big Apple City (1981) #Strawberry Shortcake Meets The Berrykinds (1984) #Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2010) #The Strawberry Shortcake Movie: Sky's the Limit (2009) #Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) #Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade (1982) #Strawberry Shortcake: The Berryfest Princess Movie (2010) #Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie (2006) #Stuart Little (1999) #Stuart Little 2 (2002) #Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) #Schoolhouse Rock (1973) #The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) #The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) #Super Mario World (1991) #Super Secret Secret Squirrel (1993) #Superman (1988) #Superman: The Animated Series (1996) #Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers (2008) #Surf's Up (2007) #The Swan Princess (1994) #The Swan Princesss ll: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) #The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) #SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) #The Sword in the Stone (1963) #The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) #Schoolhouse Rock Earth (2009) #Steven Universe (2013) #The Secret of Mulan (1998) #Sea Level (2011) #Shark Bait (2006) #Space Chimps (2008) #Space Chimps 2: Zarthog Strikes Back (2010) #Spirit of the Forest (2008) #Strange Magic (2015) #Song of the Sea (2014) #Space Dogs (2010) #Sid the Science Kid: The Movie (2012) #Saving Santa (2013) #Snow Queen (2012) #The Snow Queen 2 (2014) #Shaun the Sheep (2007) #Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) #Scared Shrekless (2010) #Sidekick (2012) #SuperTed (1982) #Slimer and the Ghostbusters (1988) #Salute Your Shorts (1991) #Sheriff Callie (2013) #The Secret Garden (1994) #Santa Vs. The Snowman 3D (2002) #Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) #Santa Buddies (2009) #Super Buddies (2013) #The Search for Santa Paws (2010) #Spirited Away (2001) #Spookley the Square Pumpkin (2005) #Sky Force 3D (2012) #Samson & Sally (1984) #Scamper the Penguin (1986) #The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) #The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) #Surviving Sid (2008) #Shelldon (2008) #Swan Lake (1981) #Snowflake, the White Gorilla (2014) #Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) #Showbox Zoo (2004) #Space Stars (1981) #The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998) #Sealab 2020 (1972) #Sealab 2021 (2000) #Sky Commanders (1987) #Space Ghost & Dino Boy (1966) #The Space Kidettes (1966) #The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) #Speed Racer (1967) #Street Sharks (1994) #Super Friends LSPS (1984) #Super Chicken (1967) #Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) #The Secret Life of Pets (2016) #The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) #Spark (2016) #Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1979) #The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) #Sailor Moon (1995) #Sailor Moon (1992) #Sailor Moon R (1993) #Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) #Sailor Moon S (1994) #Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) #Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996) #Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) #Smile Pretty Cure (2011) #Smile Pretty Cure (2015) T in Alphabetical Order: #T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) #Tad, the Lost Explorer (2012)Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010) #The Tale of Despereaux (2008) #TaleSpin (1990) #Tangled (2010) #Tarzan (1999) #Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (1976) #Tarzan & Jane (2002) #Tarzan ll (2005) #Taz-Mania (1991) #Teacher's Pet (2000) #Teacher's Pet (2004) #Teen Titans (2003) #Teen Titans Go! (2013) #Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ll: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lll (1993) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever (2009) #Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) #Tex Avery Cartoons (1935) #The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) #Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) #The Three Caballeros (1944) #Thumbelina (1994) #Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Time Squad (2001) #Timon & Pumbaa (1995) #Tinker Bell (2008) #Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) #Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) #Tinker Bell and the Secret of the WIngs (2012) #Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2014) #Tintin and the Lake of Shakrs (1972) #Tintin and the Temple of the Sun (1969) #Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) #Tiny Toons Night Ghoulery (1995) #Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) #Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) #Titan A.E. (2000) #Titantic: The Legend Goes On (2001) #TMNT (2007) #Tom and Jerry (1940) #Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) #Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars! (2005) #Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) #Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) #The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) #The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) #Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) #Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) #Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) #Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) #Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) #Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) #Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) #Tom Sawyer (2000) #Top Cat (1961) #Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) #Top Cat: The Movie (2013) #Totally Minnie (1988) #Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1962) #Toy Story (1995) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Toy Story Of Terror (2010) #Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) #Toy Story Toons (2011) #Transformers: The Movie (1986) #Treasure Buddies (2012) #Treasure Island (1973) #Treasure Planet (2002) #Triple Fighter (1972) #TRON (1982) #TRON: Legacy (2010) #TRON: Uprising (2012) #The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) #Turbo (2013) #Turbo: F.A.S.T. (2013) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) #A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) #A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) #Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) #The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) #Two Stupid Dogs (1993) #Thomas & Friends (1984) #Teletubbies (1997) #Tortoise Vs. Hare: The Rematch of the Century (2008) #The Illusionauts (2013) #The Jungle Book: Return 2 the Jungle (2013) #The Magical Crystal (2011) #Titantic: The Legend Goes On...(2009) #The Boxtrolls (2014) #The Book of Life (2014) #Thunder and the House of Magic (2013) #The Secret of the Hunchback (1996) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #The Polar Express (2004) #Trollz (2005) #Timmy Time (2009) #Thriller Night (2011) #Tin Toy (1988) #Tinga Tinga Tales (2010) #Taro the Dragon Boy (1979) #The Twelve Months (1956) #The Trap Door (1984) #Tweenies (1999) #Team Umizoomi (2010) #Tummy Trouble (1989) #Trail Mix-Up (1993) #The Trouble with Terkel (2010) #Trouble Down Under (2016) #Two by Two (2015) #Tiny Heroes (1997) #Tokimeki Tonight (1982) #Thunderbirds 2086 (1982) #Timothy Goes to School (2000) #Turbo Dogs (2008) #Toonsylvania (1998) #The Town Santa Forgot (1993) #Teen Force (1981) #Thundarr: The Barbarian (1980) #The Tick (1994) #Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (1963) #Tooter Turtle (1960) #Tales from Earthsea (2006) #The Tale of Princess Kaguya (2013) #Toriko (1995) U in Alphabetical Order: #Ultimate Avengers (2006) #Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) #Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) #Ultra Fight (1970) #Ultra Seven (1967) #Ultraseven X (2007) #Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle (2007) #Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey (2008) #Ultra Q (1966) #Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy (2004) #Ultra Q The Movie: Legend of the Stars (1990) #Ultraman (1966) #Ultraman (1967) #Akio Jissouji's Ultraman (1979) #Ultraman: The Next (2004) #Ultraman 80 (1980) #Ultraman Ace (1972) #Ultraman Cosmos (2001) #Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet (2002) #Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) #Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) #Ultraman Dyna (1997) #Ultraman Gaia (1998) #Ultraman Ginga (2013) #Ultraman Leo (1974) #Ultraman Max (2005) #Ultraman Mebius (2006) #Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (2006) #Ultraman Neos (2000) #Ultraman Nexus (2004) #Ultraman Nice (1999) #Ultraman Saga (2012) #Ultraman Story (1984) #Ultraman Taro (1996) #Ultraman Tiga (1996) #Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace (1999) #Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warrirors of the Star of Light (1998) #Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey (2000) #Ultraman Zearth (1996) #Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow (1996) #Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial (2010) #Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army (1984) #Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle (1979) #Ultraman: The Adventure Begins (1987) #Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (1995) #Ultraman: Towards the Future (1992) #Underdog (2007) #Up (2009) #Underdogs (2013) #Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs & a Baby (2008) #The Upside Down Show (2006) #Under Wraps (2014) #UFO Baby (1998) V in Alphabetical Order: #Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974) #Valiant (2005) #Varan the Unbelievable (1958) #VeggieTales (1993) #VeggieTales in the House (2014) #Vampire Dog (2012) W in Alphabetical Order: #Wacky Races (1968) #Walking With Dinosaurs: The Movie (2013) #WALL-E (2008) #Wallace & Gromit in A Grand Day Out (1989) #Wallce & Gromit in The Wrong Trousers (1993) #Wallace & Gromit in A Close Shave (1995) #Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) #Wallace & Gromit in A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) #Wally Gator (1962) #The War of the Gargantuas (1966) #Watership Down (1978) #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) #What A Cartoon! (1995) #What's New Scooby-Doo? (2002) #Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) #The White Seal (1975) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) #The Wild (2006) #The Wild Thornberrys (1998) #The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) #Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) #A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) #Winx Club (2005) #Winx Club: One Hour Premiere Special (2011) #Wolverine and the X-Men (2008) #Wonder Woman (2009) #Wonderful World of Disney (1954) #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1992) #The World of Strawberry Shortcake (1980) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) #What's Up: Balloon To The Rescue (2009) #The Wiggles (1999) #Wat's Pig (1996) #The Wonderful Adventures of Nils (1980) #The World of David the Gnome (1985) #Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (2006) #Wallykazam! (2014) #WordWorld (2007) #Wander Over Yonder (2013) #Wings: Sky Force Heroes (2014) #Wings (2012) #War of the Birds (1990) #Willy the Sparrow (1989) #The Wind in the Willows (1987) #The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996) #Willa's Wild Life (2008) #Wayside School (2005) #Worms (2013) #Wishbone (1995) #Walter Melon (1998) #Wake, Rattle, and Roll (1990) #Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972) #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) #Wabbit (2015) #We Bare Bears (2014) #Whisper of the Heart (1995) #The Wind Rises (2013) X in Alphabetical Order: #X-Men (1992) #The X from Outer Space (1967) #Xiaolin Chronicles (2013) #Xiaolin Showdown (2003) Y in Alphabetical Order: #A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera (1989) #Yakky Doodle (1961) #The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) #Yin Yang Yo! (2006) #Yo Yogi! (1991) #Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) #Yogi Bear (2010) #Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) #The Yogi Bear Show (1961) #Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) #Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) #Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) #Yogi's First Christmas (1980) #Yogi's Gang (1973) #Yogi's Great Escape (1987) #Yogi's Space Race (1978) #Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) #Yellowbird (2014) #Your Friend The Rat (2007) #Yes, Virginia (2009) #Yellow Submarine (1968) #Young Robin Hood (1991) #Young Samson & Goliath (1967) #Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2007) #Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (2008) #Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return (2008) Z in Alphabetical Order: #Zambezia (2013) #Zoboomafoo (1999) #Zone Fighter (1973) #Zookeeper (2011) #Zack & Quack (2014) #Zarafa (2012) Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel